Le petit chaperon bleu
by SeventhSen
Summary: SolXKy, AxlXTestament. Ce qui se passe lorsqu'on raconte une histoire à sa petite soeur avant d'aller à l'ordinateur lire des fanfics SolKy...


**Remarques : Oui, cette fic est bel et bien yaoi et oui, je suis bien saine d'esprit... Enfin, en principe...**

**Casting :**

**Le grand méchant loup : Sol**

**Le petit chaperon bleu : Ky**

**La mère : Testament**

**La mère-grand : Kliff**

**Le chasseur : Bridget**

Il était une fois une petite fille nommée Ky. Quoique de sexe masculin, elle était ravissante dans ses habits bleus et tous l'appelaient : le petit chaperon bleu. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds coupés courts et son adorable visage, sa peau douce, son corps magnifique appelaient au viol immédiat. Hélas ! Le petit chaperon bleu avait toujours avec elle, sous ses jupons, une épée avec laquelle elle pouvait invoquer l'électricité. Et, comme elle savait s'en servir, elle était demeurée pucelle, ce qui est toujours triste à vingt et un ans.

Un jour, sa maman qui, quoique également mâle, était très belle, la prit par les épaules et lui parla en ses termes :

- Ma chérie, ta mère-grand est malade. Va donc lui porter ce petit pot de beurre et cette galette.

- Bien sûr, maman ! acquiesça gaiement le petit chaperon bleu.

- Mais fais bien attention au grand méchant loup, (alias GML parce que je vais pas passer trois plombes à taper son nom à chaque fois qu'il apparaît. Restons sérieux quand même.) et ne t'attarde pas en chemin !

- Vi maman !

Et elle partit après avoir récupéré son épée, qui servait à l'alimentation du groupe électrogène de la maison pour payer moins cher.

Elle marchait depuis déjà un bon bout de temps lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour refaire son lacet. Elle se pencha donc et entendit un "GAH !" suivit du bruit d'un corps s'affaissant. Se retournant, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du GML, qui semblait s'être pris un arbre lorsqu'elle avait voulu refaire son lacet et, étrangement, saignait abondamment du nez. Inquiète, elle s'agenouilla pour lui passer son mouchoir.

- Seigneur tout-puissant ! Ca va ?

- Guh... Hem, oui. Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici toute seule ? C'est dangereux, les bois ! Tu pourrais y rencontrer des pervers sexuels !

Le petit chaperon bleu sourit gentiment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une épée qui fait de l'électricité pour me défendre. C'est quoi un pervers sexuel ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, fit le GML, un peu refroidi. Ecoute, tu sais ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Non ?

- On va faire la course ! Toi, tu iras par ici et moi, j'irai par là. Le premier qui arrive aura gagné.

- Gagné quoi ?

- Euh... Tu verras quand tu y seras.

- D'accord ! s'exclama le petit chaperon bleu.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Le GML, bien sûr, avait indiqué un chemin plus long au petit chaperon bleu (je crois que je vais aussi utiliser une abréviation pour petit chaperon bleu) et arriva en premier à la chaumière. Il toqua à la porte.

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix chevrotante.

- C'est moi, le petit chaperon bleu !

- Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra.

- OK.

Le GML entra et ne dut la vie sauve qu'à un réflexe de dernière minute. Ma mère-grand, vêtue d'une nuisette et d'un bonnet de nuit brodés autant que rose, lui porta plusieurs coup furieux d'une espèce d'énorme pelle à tarte trois fois plus grande qu'elle en criant "MEURS JUSTICE". Justice était, en fait, le nom de son époux, avec lequel elle avait eut quelques différents. Ayant un peu abusé sur le whisky afin d'apaiser ses maux, la brave dame avait des hallucination. Le GML réussit finalement à la maîtriser. Il la regarda, se tâta et se décida que la dévorer serait une assez mauvaise idée. Il la ficela donc, accrocha la pelle à tarte à la tête du lit, la planqua sous ledit lit et, parce qu'il était prêts à tout pour voir le petit chaperon bleu passer à la casserole, enfila une nuisette et un bonnet de nuit. Par-dessus ses habits, rassurez-vous.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi, le petit chaperon bleu !

- Tire la chevinette et la bobillette cherra ! Euh, non, merde ! Tire la bobine…

- Euh… Mère-Grand ?...

- Bah entre, quoi !

Le petit chaperon bleu entra donc et s'approcha.

- Oooh, mère-grand, comme vous avez grandi depuis la dernière fois !

- C'est pour mieux t'ébouriffer les cheveux mon enfant.

- Ooooh, grand-mère, comme vous avez de longs cheveux ! Et plus de la même couleur en plus !

- C'est pour poser comme mannequin senior pour Elle mon enfant, expliqua le GML en repoussant les couverture et en commençant à se dévêtir parce qu'il préférait les actes à la paroles.

- Oooh, mère-grand, comme tu as une grande… Une grande… Euh…

- C'est pour mieux te dévorer mon enfant.

Alors le GML sauta sur le petit chaperon bleu et se mit en devoir de le dévorer !

Hélas… Euh, heureusement, le chasseur débarqua et donna un coup de yoyo au pauvre GML. Contrarié, celui-ci chargea le petit chaperon bleu, seulement vêtu d'un corset et d'un jupon lacéré dorénavant, sur son épaule et parti en courant. Le chasseur partis à sa poursuite, mais il ne le rattrapa pas !

La mère-grand finit cependant par se libérer. Quant à la mère de Ky, elle fut un peu déçue mais se consola avec son époux, Axl. Quant au petit chaperon bleu et au GML, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant !

FIN

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?_

_Ky+Testament : POURQUOI je dois incarner un perso féminin ?_

_Corenn : Parce que je bavais trop sur la pensée de vous en jupon et chaperon_

_Ky+Testament : ._

_Sol+Axl (bavent)_

_Ky+Testament : ...(sortent les armes)_

_(fight)_

_Corenn (mate en mâchant du pop-corn) Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont remuants, ces petits ! ._


End file.
